


Not So Broken

by RinSaber22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSaber22/pseuds/RinSaber22
Summary: Vincent has been depressed because of a bad break up with his ex. The skele-bros had offered their home to him so he could piece himself back together and Sans has decided to finally confess his true feelings to his best friend in hopes to bring back his smile.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You know how when everything goes silent and you could hear a pin drop? That’s how it was in the home of Sans and Papyrus along with their new roommate Vincent. Sans has tried several times to get the human to come out of his room knocking a few times before leaving him alone. Papyrus would make Vincent’s meals and leave it by his door hoping he would at least eat. 

A few weeks ago Sans received a call from Vincent saying that his girlfriend had broken up with him due to problems in her family. The skeleton was shocked to say the least, he could hear how depressed and broken he sounded. Sans immediately offers the human to come over and stay with him at his house until he can figure things out. Upon arriving at the skele bros house with all his things Sans greets Vincent at the door seeing that he had boxes filled with his belongings. Both hugged each other with no words other than Vincent’s quiet sobs while Sans rubs his back in comfort.

“Will he ever come out brother?” Papyrus asks, entering the kitchen where his brother was.

Sans sips his coffee and sighs, “I honestly don’t know bro...I can’t stand him being sad like this. I feel useless.”

“Maybe you should talk to him!”

“You know I’ve tried Pap…” Sans sets his cup of coffee down a bit roughly “SHE did this to him...Vincent used to smile and laugh no matter what bad thing happened. I have the right mind to give HER a bad time” the skeletons left eye began to glow blue as he spoke.

“Violence won’t solve this Sans. He needs us now more than ever.”

Sans sighs knowing his brother is right, “It looks like I’ll have to use a bit of force.” he gets up leaving his coffee and heads upstairs towards Vincent’s room while Papyrus wishes him luck. What he didn’t know was that Sans has had feelings for the human over the years of getting to know him. When arriving at his door Sans knocks,

“Vincent…it’s me. Can you let me in? I wanna talk to you.”

…

“I know you can hear me. I can stand here making knock knock jokes all day if you like.”  
Before Sans could start he heard a small voice from the other side of the door, “Please go away Sans…”

The skeleton was surprised to hear Vincent’s voice after what feels like forever and takes this as an opportunity to get him to talk,

“Why do we tell actors to ‘break a leg’?...because every play has a cast.”

…

“Someone stole my mood ring, I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Sans heard quiet snickering which made him grin...progress

“I broke my finger last week. On the other hand, I’m okay!”

The snickering turned into small laughter and Vincent spoke after calming down, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because despite how I’m a lazybones and make HILARIOUS jokes I want you to be happy...can I please come in? I want to see you.”

Sans hears movement and soon the lock on the door. Vincent opens the door and peaks out at the skeletons, “Your jokes ARE funny so you get a pass.” he leaves the door open and goes back to sit on the bed. Sans enters the room noticing how dark it was inside then closes the door joining his friend on the bed.

At first it was silent, but Vincent spoke first,

“I’m sorry if I have been a burden to you and Papyrus. I just...can’t get over what has happened.”

“N-No no it’s not your fault. It’s reasonable to be sad over a break up...but…”

“But?”

“I miss your smile...laughter...just your cheerful self.”

Sans started to tear up looking at Vincent, “I should have tried harder to help you...I’m the one who should be sorry...SHE hurt you and I didn’t try hard enough!”

The human quickly hugged the skeleton stopping his rant and cried a bit, “You’ve done alot for me Sans...more than you think...I thought I was too broken to have fun with you and Papyrus. You guys still took care of me regardless of me never leaving my room...thank you.”

Vincent pulls away a little and looks at Sans wiping his tears off his face smiling at him, “Don’t cry...aren’t I the one with a broken heart?” both of them laugh a little and Sans replies,

“You’re not broken...you still have us and all your friends to keep you whole. I won’t ever leave you like this and I know I’m not one to make promises, but I promise to always be there for you.” both smile at each other and Sans felt his soul beating deciding now it would be a good time to take action. The skeleton leans forward slowly and before Vincent could react Sans kisses him. At first he couldn’t believe himself and what he was doing, but it felt right to him. Vincent was surprised that his best friend was kissing him and blushed a bit, but couldn’t find a reason to stop him. He kisses him back letting his emotions do the “talking”. 

Sans feeling Vincent kiss back made him blush and made the kiss more deeply. It soon starts getting heated with the skeleton pinning the human to the bed and shoving his glowing blue tongue in Vincent's mouth wrapping it around his. Before he could so anything else Sans pulls away still on top of the human, 

“I-I’m sorry buddy...dunno what came over me.”

“I-It’s ok...I honestly didn’t mind...although what gave you the idea to do so?”

“I...just wanted to make you smile again…”

“You kissed me for that?” Vincent chuckles a bit

“W-Well when you put it like that…”

“It’s fine Sans...in fact...d-do you mind if we keep going?” 

Sans’ eye sockets widened a bit, but nodded going back to kiss Vincent who returned it. Meanwhile, Papyrus who was listening to their conversation sighed in relief and smiled warmly that his brother finally confessed. He pulled out his phone texting Undyne the news who responded almost instantly, “FINALLY!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

A month goes by and things have seemed to go back to normal. Papyrus was extremely happy to see Vincent out of his room after so long. Along the way Vincent and Sans relationship has been going smoothly to say the least. At first the human wanted a bit of time to get used to being outside of his room and the house which Sans was fine with then after a week or so he asked Vincent if he wanted to go to Grillby’s for a date. From then on the pair became a couple although the human was shy having not dated a monster before let alone another male, but Sans was pretty patient and did small things like: sending him good morning texts (despite them living in the same house and one room apart), holding hands when walking together, and even letting him borrow one of his spare hoodies.

One day Sans thought he could convince his new boyfriend to be more...intimate with him. I mean they HAVE slept in the same bed sometimes, but the skeleton wanted a bit more. He walks from the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup he got from the refrigerator to Vincent who was sitting on the couch flipping channels,

“Heya sweetheart, anything good?”, Sans says with a grin and a wink.

The human looked up at the skeleton and blushed a bit at the nickname, but smiled, “Hey and no not really.”

Sans sat next to Vincent with an arm wrapped around him, “You know I’m glad you’re feeling better. You’ve come a long way!”

“Well time does heal wounds right? Besides you and Paps have been giving me lots of support. I owe you guys alot.”

“Oh?” Sans began to smirk seeing an opportunity “Is that so? Then you wouldn’t mind if I ‘cash in’ my reward for being SUCH a good boyfriend~” he gets closer to Vincent as he talks. It gets close to the point where he pins the human to the couch smirking down at him and leans down to lick his neck, 

“W-What are you doing Sans?” Vincent says blushing at the turn of events.

Unfortunately, Sans was interrupted by the front door opening before he could answer and he jumps off Vincent seeing his brother walk in,

“Hello brother and Vincent!” Papyrus greeted loudly, “I have returned with dinner!” the taller skeleton shows off his grocery bag of pasta. He then looks at the two on the couch who have blush all over their faces, “Are you two alright!? Did you get sick!?”.

Luckily for Sans, Vincent stood up and quickly answered, “N-No! The house just got a bit too warm! You know with it being summer and all!” he laughs nervously in hopes of fooling the cinnamon roll. Thankfully he buys it and turns on the AC then marches into the kitchen to make spaghetti. Vincent sighs in relief and felt arms wrapped around his waist,

“Quick on your feet there huh babe? I wonder what you’re like OFF your feet~ Come to my room...after dinner~” Sans says, sounding hungrily. He squeezes his boyfriend's ass then walks past Vincent into the kitchen like nothing happened. Later at dinner everything seemed fine with some casual conversations along with a pun here and there from Sans causing Papyrus to threaten to jump out a window head first if he made another one.

Sans was the first to finish his dinner then announced he was headed to his room. He smirked at Vincent at the last part and left the table towards his room. The human soon finished and left as well going up the stairs walking towards Sans room. He knew what the skeleton wanted and it did make him nervous because he has been feeling self-conscious about his body ever since his break up. Vincent grabbed the doorknob with a shaky hand and opened the door to enter.

Once inside Vincent see’s how dark it is inside and when he calls out for the skeleton the door closes behind him then he gets pinned to the bed by blue magic. Vincent looks around to see a glowing eye in the darkness and Sans walks towards the bed with a huge smirk,

“Glad you could make it babe~” he says, removing his magical hold on the human and gets on top of him on the bed.

“W-Wait Sans!” Vincent says blushing, “A-Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to disappoint-” he gets interrupted by Sans kissing him.

Sans soon pulls away, “Don’t ever think that…” he brushes his hand on the humans cheek, “You’re amazing in so many ways. You saying you would disappoint me is like saying Papyrus isn’t a cool brother. I...I love you Vincent...always have always will. If you’ll let me...I’ll show you”. Both smile warmly at each other and Vincent nods, letting Sans takeover. 

The skeleton then proceeds to remove his jacket and both of their shirts. Sans leans down to kiss Vincent's neck earning him a small moan. He nibbles gently and finishes undressing both of them. Sans stares at his boyfriends body: not too muscular or thin...just “perfect” as he would say, 

“Hey babe...could you do me a favor~?”

“S-Sure what is it?”

Sans smirks grows when he summons out his blue dick with his magic, “Mind if I use that sweet mouth of yours~?”

Vincent looked at his boyfriend's dick and was very fascinated by the size, “S-Sure”. Sans got onto a sitting position and Vincent crawled to him. With some help the human was guided to the glowing dick and wraps his mouth around it. He went slow at first then sped up his sucking which only pleased the skeleton more moaning as he ran his boney fingers through the humans soft brown hair. It lasted for a while until Sans told him to stop before he came and got back on top,

“Alright NOW I’m ready...are you?”

“I-I think so?”

“Don’t worry sweetheart. If it hurts I’ll do my best to go slow for you ok?”

“Ok”

Slowly Sans pushes his dick into Vincent’s ass and surprisingly it went inside without much resistance. Plus the human only felt little pain which was good. The skeleton commented that it was because of the blowjob and chuckled, but the human huffed in embarrassment. With that said Sans wasted no time and started thrusting into Vincent making sure not to hurt him. The room was starting to be filled with moans and sweet words from Sans to his boyfriend who seemed to be enjoying the experience.

At one point Sans bites Vincent’s neck thrusting roughly into him while using his magic to pull out his soul to squeeze it making him moan rather loudly. Thankfully the walls were soundproof because Paps had complained that he could hear his brothers snoring through the walls. Eventually both scream each other’s names and climax at the same time while Sans covered the insides of Vincent's ass with his cum while the humans landed on the skeletons ribs and onto his blue soul. Vincent’s soul eventually moved back into his body as the two panted for air while Sans collapsed next to him,

“Jeez if I had known you were gonna be like this I would have prepared more.” Vincent says, laughing a little giving Sans forehead.

“Where’s the fun in that? How are you feeling?” Sans replied

“Gonna be sore thats for sure.”

“My bad, I should have went easier on you.”

“No, it's ok! I’m sure I will be fine tomorrow.”

Both cuddle up close to each other with the blanket around them, “I love you too ya bonehead.” Vincent says hugging Sans. Soon both fall asleep together thinking about what tomorrow might bring them.


End file.
